


Light's Shadow

by JLSigman



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Kairi/antiform!Sora: hands, simple touches - crooked and sharp and utterly fascinating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Oct 13, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/32401.html)

They had been fighting almost constantly since Kingdom Hearts had been ruptured by DiZ's machine. Kairi had watched Sora fight and tried to copy his movements with her own newly realized Keyblade, but when he called upon the powers of his friends and wielded two blades, all she could do was watch in a fascination that was touched with a bit of jealousy. His movements were so pure...

They were all stumbling as they climbed another endless flight of stairs and didn't hear the enemies until they were on top of them. She watched Sora get cut off from the rest of the group by Nobodies with huge smashing swords, and heard his desperately defiant, “Light, give me strength!”

It was followed by an odd scream and the smell/feel of Dark magic.

Kairi barely had time to scream Sora's name when the Heartless were knocked back by a whirling, flailing dark form. She could only watch in mute horror as the familiar-yet-not shape ripped its' opponents to pieces. When none were left, it crouched down and turned its' head toward the group.

“Sora...” she was finally able to whisper. The dark form tilted it's head, but it was impossible to tell if there was intelligence behind the gaze or not. She carefully stepped forward, ignoring Riku's hissed warning and not making any sudden moves. One of the wisps of darkness trailing off of it brushed her foot, and she could feel her friend in her heart.

“Oh, Sora, why can't you take better care of yourself.” She tried to sound bossy and not shaky as she sat down next to him. The almost featureless face looked vaguely sheepish, and she took that as a good sign. One of his hands was close to her knee. She couldn't help but to hold it in her own hands, feeling the not-Sora slowly giving way to Sora again.

The hand was absolutely fascinating: it was crooked, sharp-tipped, and thinner than Sora's regular hand. It twitched, and she could feel the pinpricks in her palm and the strength being held in check. It was cool and oddly smooth to the touch, and she gently rubbed one of his fingers with the tip of hers.

She was almost disappointed when he changed completely back, especially when he jumped back with an embarrassed yelp. She'd have to ask him more about it later.


End file.
